Leywine
Leywine is an arcane wine sold under the label "Devaux-Firesong Leywine" and is a joint venture between the Shal'dorei House of Devaux and Sin'dorei House of Firesong. Allies from the war, Morgane Devaux and Entilzha Firesong aquired the Bergerac Vineyards, a vineyard in Azsuna abandoned prior to the curse, as the Terrace gained Queen Azshara's praise. Bergerac retains bright sunshine, and test batches using grapes from Suramar and those now growing freely about trees have shown promise, if the necessary labor to fully restore a vineyard neglected for 10,500 years is not likely before the Legion WarEnds. Recognizing the important part wine plays in cultural life in Suramar and that it will not fade with the Nightwell, Devaux-Firesong Leywines seek to fill this void with high-caliber vintages, safely infused with ley energy. A formal release is announced in time for the 37 L.C. Tournament of Ages, with shipments of the first commercial runs beginning around that time as planting and reconstruction at the vineyard intensifies. The ley relay at Leystation Anasterian is thought to be intended for use in the infusing process, which aims to reach levels comparable to arcwine in its strongest blends, though a number of much milder runs are intended, for Thalassian markets and as the reliance on arcane in Suramar gradually fades. As the Bergerec Vineyards were abandoned prior to the War of the Ancients in favor of Challian's Terrace, the sunny land is free of spectral undead, if the rundown Highborne buildings and tangled vines require much maintenance which is now only beginning in earnest as the fighting in Suramar winds down. Limited test runs, largely conducted to gain a sense of local grapes, long since selectively bred, and the new infusion process, involving the leychamber beneath Shal'elah, an artificial ley nexus of sorts which while limited, can be used alongside a focusing iris to fortify leywine to substantial strength. The earliest test runs did well on potency, though the bitterness of wild Azsuna grapes was apparent, and limited plantings involve a variety of grapes both from Suramar City and from Quel'Thalas, and the frequent sunlight enjoyed at Bergerec encourages the growth of several varieties. Production is announced for the summer of this year (2017), suggesting a means of speeding up the aging process is being employed at least for the much anticipated first commercial run. Devaux-Firesong wines are intended ready for the Tournament of Ages, and clients are sought both in Suramar and Quel'Thalas for the sophisticated wines poised to soon reach tables. House Devaux has secured the retainership of a number of former Twilight Vineyards workers, though a formal Head Vinter is still sought. Vintages As full scale production is yet to be established, and the vintages release commercially reliant both on the qualities of grapes produced by the latest plantings, and the tastes of a future Head Vinter. The following varieties have been run in limited distribution, or are expected to reach commercial release in some form Firesong-Devaux Premium Red Leywine - * Azsuna White, Blend 3 - The first Devaux-Firesong leywine was produced using the freely growing grapes from about the Bergerac Vineyards. Having been uncultivated for over ten thousand years since operations were abandoned, the white carried a distinct bitterness, and was used namely for infusion testing. ** Several of the more stronger-infused bottles are kept as emergency sources of arcane, but given the poor taste, resale is unlikely save as future collector's items should the line prospe * Thousand Moons Red - A rich red based on a recipe from the Azsharan era, suitably similar grapes have been sourced from Suramar, and this Merlot-style, classic vintage is expected to be amongg the earlier runs to reach production. Full bodied and with arcane levels comparable to most arcwines, this Azsharan-branded wine looks to be a Bergerac staple. * Several of the more stronger-infused bottles, mostly from initial test runs, are kept as emergency sources of arcane, but given the poor taste, resale is unlikely save as future collector's items should the line prosper. * Seven-Year Leywine - Inspired by a popular "seven-year" arcwine, the Seven Year blend seeks to capture the same bold shadefruit notes of the popular arcwine. As Seven-Year was a double-fortified arcwine, the infusion strength of the seven year blend is intended to be high. Production is confirmed finalized for the Tournament of Ages. * Highborne Fusion Leywine (run number pending) - Seeking to combine the finest in Thalassian and Shal'dorei winemaking techniques, the concept of "Highborne Fusion" is being planned, though the grapes and supplemental ingredients are far from finalized, with no release date expected of what is expected to be an exclusive run. * Zin-Azshari Red - The boldly-named wine derives from a recipe found in a cellar of the abandoned Bergerac Vineyards, reported popular among the Court of Azshara for a time. The details of the grapes specified vary from wild varieties now available, though cultivated strains from Suramar produce a similar, deep, rich red, and production is confirmed for the tournament. * Challian's Royal Redux - A spin on the Challian classic well-established and likely what drove the original Bergenac operation to shutter operations. Based largely on rare, preserved bottles of the original wine, Royal Redux is developed not from a recipe but from an existing wine, requiring more trial and error to reach a similar light red with subtle berry notes. A variant is assured for the tournament, but may be relabeled if not a sufficient recreation of the Terrace's popular limited run. * Arcpear White - A fruity white with arcpear notes comparable to a Pinot Grigio, Arcpear White is the first line planted for commercial production, and the earliest bottles are likely expected a time before the tournament. * Alterac Leywine - An upcoming line tapping into the unusually fine wines ones produced in Alterac. As suitable expertise is necessary, this line remains in the planning stages. * Traditional Nightwell''' Arcwine''' - Limited Availability. Arcwine generally from store amassed at Shal'elah during the later stages of the war, fearing a severe shortage and running much of the smuggling operation in the city, Houses Firesong and Devaux used the Thera-dora to stockpile large quantities of arcwine, further increased by raids into the Twilight Vineyards, their eventual seizure with occasional periods during which the Thera-dora controlled the vineyards, and controlled the shipments. The excess arcwine proved quite useful as the war reached its finale; the amount stockpiles eliminated reservation as to the amount given out. However as the First Arcanist returned to Suramar, consumption of the Arcan'dor fruit grew wider, demand for arcwine falling. Devaux-Firesong Vineyards have made the decision to store all of their Nightwell-infused arcwine; the seals remain intact for centuries, as other sources remain and the product will soon be a scarcity. The arcwine cellar in the Firesong Suramar Consulate is said to be impressive even by Suramar standards, likely due to repossession from Loyalist Nobles, though Entilzha and Morgane are keep to hold their arcwine, sipping some themselves on occasion, perfecting their leywines and holding the true arcwine for a future nostalgia effect. Category:Items Category:Drinks Category:Arcane Magic Category:House of Firesong Category:Brewing